Recently, with the increasingly spread of an electronic device with a large screen, information that can be displayed on the screen is increasing as well. For example, when an interface of a first application is being displayed on the electronic device, information from a second application may be received. At this time, in order to prompt a user in time, some electronic devices are designed to display prompt information on the second application on the display interface of the first application.
At this time, if the user wants to browse the details of the received information of the second application, usually, he/she needs to acquire the details by clicking the prompt information. However, in order not to affect the display of the first application, usually, a display region of the prompt information is designed to be small. Therefore, there may be a case in which it is difficult for the user to click the prompt information accurately and thus the number of error operation is increased.